


Is This the Dumbass, Matt?

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [54]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, No pun intended, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You work in a bakery, gender neutral reader, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work in a bakery, and Foggy comes in asking you to write a message for Matt on a cake. You meet Matt on your own and don't realize he knows Foggy until Matt brings you around to meet Foggy and Karen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This the Dumbass, Matt?

Foggy is the first one you meet. You work at a beloved little bakery in Hell’s Kitchen, and for the most part, it’s not too bad now that you’ve gotten the basics down. Foggy comes in at least once a week with a jovial greeting, and you’ve come to love his little visits. He always comments on which cakes and pastries he likes best and is overall pleasant. (Which is more than you can say for many of the customers who come in here.)

The next one you meet is Karen. She comes in with Foggy looking for a birthday cake for their friend. Most of the time, when customers can’t decide on something, they go off to the side and discuss it in hushed tones, like it’s this private matter. But whatever makes them feel comfortable; you find it funny. Foggy’s different, though. He acts like you’re in their little group picking out a cake for your friend. It’s sweet. Once they decide on a flavor and icing type, Foggy helpfully supplies the message to write on the cake.

“Can you write happy birthday dumb-ass?”

In your time working as a cake decorator, you’ve heard all sorts of nicknames, but none this blunt and you can’t quite bite back your laugh. “Yeah, if that’s what you want.”

“No, don’t write that.” Karen tells you, giving Foggy a disapproving look.

“What? It’s _Matt_. He’ll think it’s hilarious.”

“Foggy, come on.”

“If you guys want, I have these giant cupcakes and you could each put your own message on it.”

“No, it’s fine.” Karen says. “We can do the dumbass thing, but it was your idea.”

“Yes! You know it’s appropriate.” Foggy points out.

-0-

You're sitting in a little coffee shop, relaxing when- judging by his cane and glasses- a blind man walks up to you.

“Hey, I don’t want to come off as creepy, so I’ll leave you alone if you want, but I just wanted to come over and talk to you. People never meet like this anymore.”

“Ugh please tell me you're not one of those pretentious golden age thinkers."

He chuckles. "I'm not, it's just an observation."

“Good, you're cute. I was disappointed for a minute there.” When he just flashes a smile and stands there, you lean toward him. “And no, this seat isn’t taken.”

He chuckles. “Thanks.”

“So, are you prepared with conversation starters, because this could get awkward really fast.”

“Well, that depends on how much you feel comfortable bearing to a stranger.” He answers, flirty tone ever present.

You raise your brows. “Yeah, that’s what I thought this was.”

Before you can get up, or say anything else, He backtracks. “No, I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant. Bad choice of words.” the poor man looks distraught.

And that’s how you met Matt. To this day you're not sure how you fell for him, maybe it was _because_ of his awkward first meeting. All you know for sure is that you hit it off after that, and you agreed to a second date.

-0-

When you go back to work, you start on Foggy and Karen’s cake and remember that you're making it for their friend, Matt. _It would be so funny if it was the Matt I just met at the coffee house._ You think, but discard the idea just as fast because Matt _is_ a common name. Anyway, who would argue over the writing on a blind man’s cake? Probably Foggy. You then scold yourself that the whole blind thing was probably an ignorant train of thought.

-0-

After a few dates with Matt, your conversations become less about small talk and more about your lives up to this point. Of course, you hear about Matt's tragic past, but he brushes your apologies off with an “it's okay. I met Foggy.” At first, the name sounds familiar but doesn't register. After all, you have a lot of customers and that's not the first place your mind goes when you're off work, enjoying the company of a kind man.

-0-

A few months later, you're sitting at Matt's place, having some coffee, when he says your name.

“What's up Matt?”

He takes your hand. “I was just wondering if you wanted to meet Foggy and Karen.”

“Of course I do Matt. I've heard so much about them; I can tell they're important to you.”

He nods and squeezes your hand. “They are. I was worried it was too soon and it would be all weird since they're the closest thing I have to family.”

“I don't feel like it's too soon at all.”

He pulls you closer and tries to hide his growing smile with a sip of his drink.

“What?”

“Hmm?”

“Don't hmm me. You're grinning like an idiot. What is it?”

“Nothing.” He senses you cross your arms and give him a skeptical look. “Really, I'm just happy.”

-0-

When the day finally rolls around, you find yourself more nervous than you thought you'd be. You're excited, sure, but you're also worried they won't like you. After all, gaining the best friends approval is a big deal. The fact that they may as well be his family as well doesn't help your nerves in the slightest. You take a calming breath before you knock on the door.

Matt opens it with a warm smile, stepping aside for your walk in. “You'll be fine. Foggy and Karen are really nice, and they can't wait to meet you.”  He assures you, sensing your nerves.

When you step into the living room and see Foggy and Karen, you let out a sigh of relief. Once your brain catches up, you’re confused.

“Wait, you guys know Matt?”

“We've known him for a while.” Foggy confirms. “When did you meet him?”

“Uh, did I miss something?” Matt asks as he puts an arm around you. “Have you three already met?”

“Yeah, they come in the bakery all the time. Wait a minute, is this the 'dumbass' Matt?” You ask them.

Foggy laughs. “Yeah! I almost forgot about that.”

“She made your birthday cake.” Karen explains.

“Right. Thanks, guys.” Matt huffs.

“How were we supposed to know you’d end up dating her? I know you sleep with every girl you meet, but you never _date_ them.”

Matt throws his head back as Foggy keeps talking.

“We? Don’t drag me into that, you know I wanted to write Matt on the cake.” Karen clarifies.

“Anyway, now that I know you, I’ve seen how smart you are.” You lean into Matt, trying to push the conversation along. You have the distinct feeling that you’d all be here for a while if no one did anything about it. Foggy makes a face at that, but it’s gone as soon as it appeared.

“Okay, well, the coffee is ready to pour. Let’s get to it.” Foggy starts.

“So how’d you meet?” Karen asks.

“We met in a coffee shop.” You explain. “Matt here started complaining about the dating scene nowadays like some baby boomer, and for some reason I let him sit with with me.”

Karen laughs and Foggy looks like you just gave him the best gift ever. “You’re telling that you let Matt sit with you, not because he was a suave charmer, but because he was acting like grumpy, old man?”

“I guess I needed some entertainment that day.”

“Do you guys know I’m sitting right here?” Matt asks.

“Quiet Matty, the grownups are talking.” Foggy shushes him.

You run your hand along Matt’s thigh in an attempt to let him know you’re still on his side. You’re not sure how much it conveys, though.

“So how did your awkward coffee shop introduction lead to you two going out?” Foggy presses.

“Well, Matt’s a lot more charming when he stops trying to be. After a couple hours had passed, I agreed to a real date.”

“Okay, so why don’t you tell us about yourself?” Karen prompts. “I know we see each other at your work pretty often, but we don’t _know_ you.”

-0-

It was a little strange being the center of attention for an evening, but Foggy and Karen made you feel like you’ve known them forever. Matt was quiet most of the time, but  you could tell how happy he was; here with you in his arms, and his friends surrounding him.

“So how did you like them? Apparently, you’ve already met, but you got to know them a little better tonight.”

“Me?” As soon as it comes out of your mouth you realize that it was a stupid question.

Matt gives you a _look_. “No, you see, I got a new chair, and they helped me pick it out. They all got better acquainted tonight. I can see how that would be confusing, though.”

“Shut up you asshole.” You smack his bicep, but can’t keep the grin off your face.

“Really, though; did you like them?”

“Yeah, they’re great.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

“Really?” Once again, it’s a stupid response. Of course, he’s glad you like them. You still can’t help your surprise at the question, though.

He huffs out a laugh. “Yeah. What’s throwing you off here?”

“Just that you’re asking _me_ about _them_. In the past, it’s always felt like a test to see if I fit in with the rest of the person’s life.”

“Oh. This wasn’t a test sweetheart. I had no idea that’s what you thought this was. Yeah, I want you to be part of my life, and they’re a big part of it, but it was just as much for you as it was for them.”

You smile. “I had a good time tonight Matt. Next, you get to meet my friends. Be warned: they’re very protective.”

“Well my intentions are pure, so I won’t worry too much.” He gives you a sweet peck on the forehead before relaxing back on the sofa to sit and enjoy your company as long as he can.


End file.
